The Eridan Series
by HeartlessLoverLiebe
Summary: Basically a series of continued stories of Eridan having sex with every female in Homestuck. This is for a friend of mine and is also AU humanstuck.


Kanaya walked slowly along the cold sandy beach as a bitter wind nipped at her ankles and wet rough sand stuck to the pads of her bare feet. It had been cooler than the normal weather due to the heavy marinal layer that had been threatening rain all day, and so she had decided to herself that the beach would be empty. It would make for nice for a peaceful stroll down the beach with only her thoughts to think about though she had made the unwise decision to wear clothes lighter than usual. Her reason being in her mind if it's going to rain I can get back to my car in time. A thin, jade colored hoodie, long-sleeved, black shirt, and nearly ankle length dark green skirt weren't going protect her much if it started raining, which the longer she spent out there the more apparent the storm was blooming in its dark clouds.

She was thinking of turning back as the wind picked up when a half hidden sand dollar was visible as she looked down for a moment. Bending over, she picked it up lightly and it was nearly bigger than her hand and was completely dried. She was surprised then not figuring anyone had really been out on the beach all day due to the storm clouds. She brushed off some of the wet sand that stuck to it, she decided to go and wash it off in the ocean. Though, she wasn't fond of the idea of actually going into it.

It was freezing. You only went in there if you either were insane or had a full body suit. Going into it without a purpose would be a grave mistake.

Going over to the ocean, where the water was just barely reached her toes as it came up to kiss the beach, Kanaya creeped out a little further and waited for the water to come up and meet her. She tense then gasped as it ran over her feet and hand that she had holding the sand dollar. The hem of her skirt got wet, but she didn't care and high tailed it out of the water as soon as the sand dollar was clean of wet sand. Her feet had gone numb.

"Fuck…" she mumbled under her breath as she waited for her extremities to regain feeling. She wasn't paying attention as she walked forward looking down at her feet as she pocketed and ran head first into a wall of the rough material of a coat. She stumbled backwards and looked up. A little disoriented she blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision. She just quietly stared a look of clear surprised crossing her thin face. Her fingers immediately went up to brush her hair that had gotten in her face behind her left ear.

"Hello, Eridan I most certainly wasn't expecting to see you here out of places. I'm quite sure you could have picked a more appropriate one for our meeting again." The words weren't cold or warm as they left her mouth more or less just vaguely interested. She knew toying around with him would be a mistake, but her genuine curiosity was begging her to find out why though in her mind she already knew the answer. His answer hadn't changed, and it wouldn't change.

"Why waste words on greetings, you know why I'm here," he said in his accent which was apparent on w's and v's. It was quite alluring.

She just more or less stared at him before smiling faintly as if he had something amusing. Though she did hate herself for loving this. All of this. Eridan had trained her to be a good girl, and as much as she couldn't stand the man or what he did to her. He made her feel good, and only he could.

"Where we left off then?" she said as if this was a daily occurrence, which truly it had been on going for the last few months.

"You shouldn't even need to question slut."

She slid down to her knees when the rain first started to drop.

"Now, beg for the cock, you've been craving for. You're drooling like the good little cock sucking whore you are."

"Yes, master." She hated herself submitting to him, but it just felt so right. It started to make her pussy tingle and she felt herself starting to get wet. "Please, let me have your cock. To suck with it in my mouth, to stroke it in my hand, I need your hard throbbing cock. I've been craving it for so long. I need it, please."

"That's right you have, haven't you, bitch? I suppose you can play with the cock you love so much."

"Thank you master," she said reaching up with her mouth instead of her hands as she normally did. She held his jeans in place as she unbuttoned it with her teeth the rough fabric filling her mouth then pulled the little metallic tab down. The strong iron taste filled her mouth as she pulled the jeans apart first one side then the other.

The half apparent bulge in his boxers was all the convincing she needed to pull down the boxer hem down with her teeth down over his member letting it become more sensitive in the cold air and rain. Her hair was already showing signs of becoming damp, and as she looked up holding now the boxer hem with two fingers in her left hand to keep it down water dropped on to her face.

Kanaya kissed the head of his warm cock before lapping at the head of it with her tongue. She licked down the side of his cock. The warm pulse was felt against her tongue before she drew away. It had become most definitely half way hard. She had taken her time with teasing him knowing that her pussy would suffer from it later. Slipping the throbbing rod into her mouth she sucked around it.

He wasn't very length, but what made up for it was the definite width of his cock. It filled up her mouth not leaving much room for breathing though she wasn't complaining. Slowly slipping the entirety of the member into her small mouth, she sucked hard. Her mouth was immediately warmed by the pulsing hot object now inside it. She ran her tongue along the underside of it and though Eridan wasn't much of a loud moaner or groaner his increased breathing let her know she was definitely on the right track.

Her soft lips pressed against his groin. His cock just barely was gagging her as she felt his hand on the back of her head, which suddenly grabbed her short black hair. His long fingers tugged it back causing her mouth to slip backward along his cock before Eridan suddenly thrust it into her mouth again.

She was his sex toy, and she obediently sat letting Eridan throat fuck her in the pouring rain. Her clothes were soaked, but not as soaked as her pussy, which was dripping heavily into her underwear. With each slap of his balls to her face, she felt herself becoming more lost in this fantasy.

"You like this you dirty whore? Being throat fucked in a public place. I bet you do, I can see it in your eyes. You're enjoying my cock being shoved down your throat. I bet you would love if I came in your throat. You're such a slutty bitch. You're my slutty bitch."

His words further spurred her on her body becoming hot. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. The warm moisture dripped stickily into her underwear, which had been black at the start she know knew they would be sticky with clear fluid when Eridan finally got to taking them off. She knew that she wouldn't be waiting for them to come off much longer whether she stripped him or him.

With a sharp intake of his breath, cum was shot into the back of her throat, but she most certainly tasted the salt thick fluid on her tongue. As Eridan pulled out of her mouth she closed her lips to keep any from leaving her mouth, but she felt some smear on her lip and chin.

"Open you mouth slut," Eridan ordered pulling her hair pack so she was looking up at him into his eyes. Her soft lustful deep green eyes met his cold grey ones.

She opened her mouth showing the white fluid on her tongue.

"Swallow it like a good girl."

She swallowed the warm fluid as per usual felt odd hitting the back of her throat, but nonetheless she enjoyed it.

"Strip, we're going for a swim," Eridan said stripping his own wool jacket off then shirt.

Kanaya obeyed without question. She obviously wasn't eager to be out in the water, but she wanted his cock stuffed inside her desperate begging pussy. And, if that involved going out into the freezing ocean, she was willing to do it. They had been further up the beach, so as they stripped from their clothes the cold stinging rain hit their bare skin. She body felt incredibly sensitive as she ran over to the ocean holding her arm tightly to her chest.

Her feet hit the cold water and she looked at Eridan who just walked into the water as if he didn't notice how cold it was. He placed a hand around her hip guiding her further out into the water. She glanced to the side, and she noticed why he had them move. One or two people were on the beach now, but they were too far away to see anything.

Eridan had her come out to the point it reached their knees easily. The current was strong and could easily sweep someone away if they weren't careful. Eridan picked her up wordlessly by her hips, and she responded by hugging her legs around his hips. He then sat in the water and Kanaya clung to his warm body. The water was freezing, but she was already starting to go numb from the stomach down.

She felt him aim her hips to where his cock would be, but didn't let her ride him quite yet.

"Master, please don't let me wait, I need your cock in my ravenous pussy now!" she said as a wave made them float up slightly then down. She flushed at her own words.

He smirked and then slid her down on his hard cock. The sound of waves was around them muffling the moan that Kanaya made as his hard throbbing member spread his pussy out. Eridan could feel her pulsing around him holding him tightly inside of her.

"You truly need my hard cock inside of you, don't you?" Eridan said watching her lustful expression as she did most of the work going up and down on his member in the water. Their warm bodies were pressed tightly against each other. The cold water was numbing them both, but it felt as though they were one body in the water. One source of pleasure. One source of warmth.

"Y-yes!" She moaned loudly crying out in pleasure as Eridan finally helped out a little thrusting up to the point he filled her to the hilt. The slipping and slidding feeling of his cock going back and forth inside of her drove her mad as her clit was rubbing against his bare skin in the cold water. Pleasure was driving her crazy. Each little bounce caused the water to splash around them and Kanaya's desperate pleasure filled moans filled the air.

"M-master I'm going to… to-" she voice was cut off in the mist of an orgasm. Her cheeks were red as her body spammed tensing and un-tensing around Eridan, who was drove to his own limit yet again. His seed filled her pussy and that drove into an even more intense orgasm by knowing that alone. She hadn't thought of it before, but knowing that someone had orgasmed inside of her could get her pregnant -something that she had always wanted to be- turned her on even more.

Her breath was heavy as Eridan picked them both up out of the water carrying her back to the sandy beach not leaving her body. She was thoroughly water logged. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her face and neck and her skin was chilled. The rain had stopped and more people were starting to fill the beach, and Eridan took them to the little hidden area so they could dress.

Kanaya slowly slipped herself off of Eridan trembling. His seed dripped from her soaked cunt onto the sand: she quickly put a hand against her hole to keep anymore from dripping out as she got dressed one handily. No letting his precious seed going to waste.

"Like my seed in your pussy don't you bitch? Maybe, I'll fill it up again soon. But, remember you're always my play thing."

Kanaya rolled her eyes even though she was definitely intrigued by the thought. She would definitely like that to happen again, but as she finally slipped on her hoodie and started to walk off she realized she honestly couldn't wait for it to happen again.


End file.
